


Power Rangers

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [28]
Category: Power Rangers, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Power Rangers but with Rwby characters.
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	Power Rangers

The trailer began by showing a man riding a bike and the billboard that says "Angel Grove".  
The next scene showed Jaune standing on the side as Nora passed him.  
"None of us really know each other" Jaune started to speak.  
Sage was staring on his lock with a confused expression on his face.  
It then showed Nora with Sun and Sage beside her.  
"We're all screwups." Nora said as she turns head towards the two of them.  
Yang stares at something behind her while Nora was standing in front of her.  
Sage places his hand on a rock as the mountain then suddenly collapsed.  
"But somehow..." Jaune continued.  
The five teenagers were staring at something odd that was behind from the broken rocks.  
"We were all at the same place at the same time when Sage found those coins." Jaune said.  
Someone then picked up a coin that had a yellow gem on the middle. It then shifted to Nora holding a coin with a glowing pink gem as the others stared at it in curiosity.  
The five of them were falling from a ravine and landed on a water. They began chuckling as they look around while still in the water.  
"Check how we glow." Sun said.  
Everyone started to glow with different colors as they stare at it with amazement.  
"I'm blue!" Sage said with a chuckle.  
"Woah, I'm black." Sun said.  
"What?" Sage was confused and slightly offended.  
"I am." Sun said with a smirk.  
"No you're not." Sage corrected.  
Everybody then started to laugh from their banter.  
BASED ON THE WORLDWIDE PHENOMENON  
Jaune woke up from shock. It then shifted to Nora destroying her scroll using her hand with ease. Jaune was looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror then accidentally smashed the sink with no effort which confused hm.  
"Don't you feel weird?" Nora asked.  
The five of them were sitting on a campfire.  
"We're strong!" Sun said.  
Nora then jumped across with superhuman abilities and lands on a rock, almost losing her footing. Yang then stood up from surprise.  
The scene shifted to Jaune, Nora, and Sage.  
"Insanely strong!" Sage said with a smirk.  
Sun leaps himself across the house while a silhouette of a woman wasn't paying attention. Sun then landed on some garbage bags to soften his landing.  
Jaune, Sage, Sun, Yang, and Nora found a mysterious ship underground.  
"The answer to what is happening to you... is here," A mysterious voice said.  
The five of them entered the ship with disbelief and shock expressions as the ship started activating itself.  
"You five," A face of Ozpin appeared from a wall.  
The five of them couldn't believe what they saw.  
"Are the Power Rangers." Ozpin said.  
The yellow ball, which is the Morphing Grid, in the middle was spinning faster while Sun and Yang were shown standing on some kind of device. It then shifted to Jaune looks around confusingly.  
Nora looks away in doubt.  
"Did I just hear you say we're Power Rangers?" Sun asked, making sure he didn't misheard it.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Yang asked.  
Nora turns her attention to Ozpin. "We're talking to a wall."  
The five of them were staring at the small robot.  
"I was kinda expecting a little more." Penny 5 said.  
Sage and Jaune stares at each other confused as the five of them were forcefully levitated on the air.  
THIS MARCH  
Yang was sitting on the chair irresponsibly on the dining room.  
"Where were you last night?" The voice of Raven asked in an angry tone.  
It shifted back to the five of them looking around the ship.  
"Me and four teenagers found a spaceship buried underground," Yang answered.  
The five of them were walking on a bridge.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm a superhero." Yang continued.  
"Cooool!" Yang's little brothers said in amazement.  
Raven then slammed a cup, "Pee in that cup!"  
Jaune, Sage, Sun, Yang, and Nora were walking towards the Morphing Grid.  
"The Rangers were legions of warrior." Ozpin stated.  
Yang, Nora, Sun, and Sage were standing besides each other as Sage puts a yellow headband on. A hologram of a rock-like monster stood up. They were then surrounded by four rock monsters.  
"It's just a hologram." Sun stated before receiving a punch from the Putty and sent him flying into a rock.  
"That's a strong ass hologram." Sage stated as they checked on his condition.  
"Not a video game." Sun said while groaning which caused Yang to laugh.  
Sun and Nora were climbing up a rock at fast pace with ease.  
Nora and Jaune was then shown kissing.  
Sun delivers a roundhouse kick while on top of a moving train.  
Salem creepily confronted Yang.  
She landed on the ground that caused a shockwave, sending the teenagers flying. She pummeled her staff on the ground as the Putties rose from the ground. Salem had a satisfied and creepy expression on her face.  
"She is pure evil." Ozpin said.  
She raised both of her hands as the Putties began to attack the town. The people were running away in fear.  
Salem grabbed Yang by her head and threw her in a wall.  
"How do you expect us to stop her?" Yang asked.  
Salem summoned a creature behind her in the jewelry store.  
Jaune steps in the device, "It's Morphin' Time."  
A red armor then created itself unto Jaune's body as flashes of different suits was shown. Jaune, Sage, Sun, Yang, and Nora slowly walks towards the camera in their colored armored.  
The five of them superhero landed on top of a mountain as they rushed towards the Putties. Sage delivers a kick three times at the Putty while Nora was fighting other Putties in the background.  
Nora was then inside a pink jet, "Wooo!"  
The rest of the five prehistoric animal Zords ran towards the town.  
A giant golden liquid monster, Goldar, was risen.  
"That's a lot of gold." Sun said.  
Goldar smashed a small building as Salem was walking forward unconcerned while the people were running away in the background.  
Jaune lended his hand to a person who was in a car crashed as he then grabs the Red Ranger's hand.  
Nora started firing cannons from her Zord. Goldar slammed his hand on the Pterodactyl's wing as it went passed his wings.  
The Red Ranger was then shown crawling in the mud. The T-Rex and Mastadon Zord were attacking Goldar.  
"Let's go!" Jaune said.  
GO  
"Go!" Jaune said again as the T-Rex fired several bullets to the golden creature.  
GO  
Yang launches her Zord towards Goldar.  
"This is your time." Ozpin said.  
A giant humanoid robot slowly rose up from the ground. It then clenches its fist.  
SABAN'S POWER RANGERS  
Jaune yelled as the Megazord delivered a right hook at Goldar's face.


End file.
